La comida de Natsumi
by Kannaby
Summary: <html><head></head>Después de 10.341 comidas muy saladas, 755 pasteles crudos y 937 galletas quemadas a Endo por fin se le ocurrio decirle a Natsumi que no sabe cocinar.</html>


**Hola hoy les traigo un one-shot de Endo y Natsumi espero que les guste...no se si soy muy buena con la parte de humor pero hago lo que puedo.**

**El titulo no me convencio mucho pero no soy muy paciente cuando se trata de tener una historia lista y no publicarla.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

><p>Endo y Natsumi llevan 3 años casados y su aniversario numero 4 se acercaba ambos querían algo que fuera solo de los dos pero diferían en lo que iban a hacer pues la peli rojizo quería prepararle una cena "especial" a su esposo mientras que el quería que fueran a un restaurante.<p>

- ¡El restaurante es mejor! -decia Endo sentado en el sofá de su casa.

- No yo quiero prepararte algo especial -insistia Natsumi al lado de su esposo.

- (¿Especial?) -a Endo se le pasaron por la cabeza todas las diferentes comidas que podía llegar a hacer Natsumi y peor aun los diferentes sabores- Jajaja -rio nervioso- No quiero que te esfuerces me gustaria que lo disfrutaras -se rasco la cabeza.

- No es esfuerzo me encanta cocinar para ti -dijo con una voz dulce tomando la mano de Endo.

- Natsumi...

- Dime.

- Es que tu no puedes cocinar -dijo muy nervioso.

- ¿Por que no? -siguio ella tranquilamente.

Endo trago saliva.

- Pues...es que... -ella se le acerco un poco- Tu no sabes cocinar -solto por fin esperando que su esposa no le gritara mucho.

- ¿Estas diciendo que yo...?

- No sabes cocinar pe-pero puedes aprender mira Haruna cocina muy bien podrías decirle a ella que te enseñe y tu seguro que aprendes rápido -hablo muy rápido por lo nervioso que estaba y pensó que diciendo lo de que Haruna podría enseñarle haría que todo estuviera mejor pero fue todo lo contrario.

- ¡¿CON QUIEN DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS CASADO?! -se levanto- ¡TU ESPOSA SOY YO NO HARUNA Y SI TANTO DETESTAS MI COMIDA ¿POR QUE TE CASASTE CONMIGO?! -el solo la veia asustado- ¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ ¿QUE TIENES QUE DECIR A TU FAVOR?!

- ¿Te amo?

- ¿Me estas preguntando? largo de mi casa fuera de aquí, vete.

Natsumi lo saco a patadas hasta la puerta y se la cerro en las narices.

- Yo creía que era mi casa -susurro desde afuera pero Natsumi lo escucho.

- ¿QUE DIJISTE? -grito desde adentro.

- No nada -salio corriendo.

En la casa Natsumi estaba pensando en lo sucedido, entonces tomo el teléfono y llamo a su amiga peliazul para que le diera un consejo.

Mientras la peli rojizo resolvía su problema; Endo caminaba sin rumbo hasta que llego a un bar donde encontró a unos viejos amigos por lo que decidió acercarse.

- Hola Goenji, hola Kido.

- Hola Endo -saludo el primero.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? -pregunto el de anteojos.

- Si -se sento- Tal vez ahogar mis penas en alcohol sea lo mejor.

- ¿De que hablas acaso paso algo? -pregunto Goenji.

- Natsumi esta enojada conmigo porque le dije que no sabe cocinar, ¡oiga! -llamo al bartender -Deme un trago.

Goenji y Kido se miraron el uno al otro, era extraño ver a su amigo aquel que siempre mantenía su sonrisa intacta aunque el mundo se le viniera abajo deprimido y ademas de eso bebiendo en un bar por la misma razón.

- Endo mejor deja el alcohol de lado -Kido le quito el vaso.

- ¡Oye! -se quejo.

- Endo mejor ve a hablar con Natsumi y arregla las cosas -aconsejo Goenji.

- Ella no me va a perdonar.

- No si no lo intentas -insitia el rubio.

- Creo que es cierto...voy a hablar con ella -dijo y se fue.

- Eso fue fácil -dijo Goenji.

- Es Endo lo difícil es hacer que se deprima -hablo Kido.

- Si tienes razón, bueno sígueme diciendo de tu cita con Touko.

Con Natsumi...

Haruna ya estaba con su amiga y ella le había contado lo sucedido con Endo.

- ¿Asi que eso fue lo que te dijo? -dijo la peliazul con cierta incredulidad.

- Si y me da coraje que me diga algo así mira que decir que yo no se cocinar solo para convencerme de comer en un restaurante en nuestro aniversario -decia muy enojada levantando los puños.

- Nat-natsumi el no mentía -hablo Haruna con algo de miedo.

- ¿Tu tambien crees que yo no se cocinar?

- S-si lo siento.

- ¿Quien mas cree esto?

- Pues todos.

- ¿Que? -esto ultimo la puso algo deprimida.

- Perdón Natsumi no te lo dijimos para no herirte.

- Ya veo gracias.

- No te deprimas aun puedes aprender.

- Eso fue lo que Endo dijo.

- Ento te ama y si no te lo dijo antes solo lo demuestra mas.

- Es cierto no debí gritarle.

- Bueno ya te disculparas luego ahora vamos -Haruna se levanto y le extendió la mano.

- ¿Vamos adonde? -dijo tomandole la mano.

- Pues te voy a enseñar a cocinar algo para que cuando Endo llegue lo recibas bien.

- Si vamos.

Ambas estuvieron un rato intentando hacer cualquier cosa sencilla pero Natsumi siempre encontraba la forma de darle un mal sabor.

Después de muchos intentos al fin lograron hacer algo.

- Bueno algo es algo -dijo la peliazul mirando dos mini-onigiris en un plato.

- Soy un desastre -decia la peli rojizo deprimida.

- Claro que no ademas mira el lado positivo.

- ¿Cual?

- Al menos tiene buen sabor y a Endo le va a gustar.

- Tienes razón -dijo animada.

- ¿Oiste eso? -se escucho un ruido en la puerta.

- Ya llego.

- Hola Haruna -saludo Endo entrando a la cocina- Natsumi lamento mucho lo que paso hoy -se disculpo apenado.

Natsumi puso una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes mejor siéntate yo prepare algo para los dos -dijo llevando a su esposo a una de las sillas del comedor.

- Estoy feliz de que me hallas perdonado pero... -Endo estaba preocupado por lo que había hecho Natsumi para comer.

- Tranquilo Endo esta vez si tiene buen sabor y ella aprendió como hacerlo -aclaro la peliazul- Se acabo el arroz pero aun así logre enseñarle.

- Eso es fantástico -hablo el castaño emocionado.

- Haruna sirvelo yo voy por unas servilletas que aquí ya no hay -dijo y se fue.

- De acuerdo -tomo el plato- Aqui esta no es mucho pero al menos sabe bien.

- Creo que esta bien para comenzar...espera.

- ¿Que pasa?

Arriba de la comida estaba una mosca a punto de posarse sobre los onigiris.

- Yo la espanto -tomo un periódico que estaba cerca y lo enrollo.

- No Endo espera -Haruna intento detenerlo pero el no le hizo caso.

El castaño tuvo éxito logro apartar al pequeño insecto pero también tiro al piso la comida de la peli rojizo.

- Ay no -dijo Haruna imaginando lo que pasaría.

- Natsumi me va a matar -hablo Endo atemorizado.

- Encontré las servilletas...¿les pasa algo? -Natsumi noto que ambos se veían preocupados para después girar sus ojos en dirección al piso.

- Y-yo me voy -Haruna salio huyendo de la escena.

- Natsumi esto no es lo que parece -dijo el castaño tratando de ocultar lo obvio.

- ¡¿No es lo que parece? ENTONCES TU NO TIRASTE AL SUELO LA COMIDA QUE CON TANTO ESFUERZO HICE! -grito Natsumi mas que molesta.

- Entonces si es lo que parece.

- ¡Largo de aquí!

Natsumi hecho a Endo una vez mas a la calle.

El castaño caminaba por la ciudad intentando pensar en una forma de hacer que su esposa lo perdonara pero no lograba nada.

- ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? si sigo así Natsumi no me va a dejar entrar a la casa -decia mientras caminaba.

- ¡Patea el balón! -grito un pelirrosado.

- ¡Ahi va! -pateo un castaño.

- ¡Oigan por aquí! -esta vez un peliazul.

- Es mi turno -dijo otro castaño robándole el balón al peliazul.

Endo escucho a los chicos jugando fútbol por lo que volteo a mirarlos.

- Oh esos son Kirino, Shidou, Tsurugi y Tenma -se acerco a los nombrados- Hola chicos están entrenando ¿eh?

- Si un poco -contesto Tenma.

- ¿Se siente bien? -dijo Tsurugi notando la depresión de Endo.

- Pues tuve un pequeño problema (ellos podrían ayudarme) ¿alguno de ustedes tiene novia? -pregunto esperando que pudieran ayudarle.

- No -respondio Kirino.

- No -dijo Tsurugi.

- No -esta vez Tenma.

- Si -voltearon a verlo.

- ¡Shidou! -dijeron los últimos 3 juntos por la sorpresa.

- ¿Pero quien es tu novia? -cuestiono Tsurugi.

- Bueno... -se sonrojo- A-akane.

- ¿Akane? ya decía yo que era extraño que te tomara tantas fotos -especulo Kirino a lo que Tenma asintió.

- Suficiente de eso ahora a lo importante -dijo Endo- ¿Que haces cuando se enoja? -todos miraron al chico.

- Le compro flores y si es algo muy malo también chocolates -respondio Shindou.

- Si eso tal vez sirva -dijo Endo y se fue.

- ¿Y por que se enojo Akane contigo? -pregunto Kirino.

- Porque le dije que una de sus fotos no se veía bien -suspiro- Esa vez tuve que comprar casi toda la florería para que me perdonara.

- Mejor sigamos jugando -sugirio Tenma y los otros asintieron.

Con Natsumi...

La peli rojizo ya había recogido la comida del suelo y estaba sentada en la sala de su casa mirando la foto de casados de ella y Endo.

- (Tal vez no debería enojarme tanto, ademas el estuvo todo este tiempo comiendo mi comida a pesar de que no le gustaba) -escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta- (Debe ser Endo...aun así no se la voy a poner tan fácil) -dejo la foto en su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta.

Natsumi abrió la puerta y encontró a Endo con unas rosas y una caja de chocolates.

- ¿Por que no abriste con tu llave? -pregunto ella.

- La olvide cuando llegue antes -se arrodillo- Toma esto es para ti -le dio los regalos- Perdoname.

- Levántate -el obedecio.

- Natsumi en serio lo siento -ella le dedico una sonrisa.

- No tienes por que.

- Pero -Natsumi lo detuvo.

- No, tu estuviste comiendo lo que yo te hacia y no me decías que sabia mal porque me quieres así que ya no te preocupes -Endo la abrazo.

- En serio te amo -le susurro al oído.

- Lo se -dijo ella- Ahora ven no haz comido nada te prepararé algo -se separo y lo tomo de la mano.

- Esta bien pero espera creí que se había acabado el arroz -ella asintio- ¿Y entonces que vas a hacer? Haruna dijo que solo te había enseñado a hacer onigiri.

- Tendrás que conformarte por ahora -dijo ella riendo y el solo suspiro rendido.

A lo lejos habían 3 personas observándolos.

- Bueno todo termino bien -hablo una peliazul.

- Tienes razón -siguio un castaño.

- A pesar de todo Endo seguirá comiendo la comida de Natsumi aunque sepa mal -comento un rubio- Ya que todo esta bien ¿nos vamos Haruna?

- Si Goenji -ambos se fueron.

- ¡Oigan ustedes! ¿a donde van y juntos? ¡oigan!

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado y con que les haya sacado al menos una sonrisa me conformo...<strong>

**Hasta la próxima...**


End file.
